Too Late or Just In Time?
by gariquezx3
Summary: Can Aaron stop Jackson from leaving?


A twenty-two year old Aaron raced through the room, almost knocking an old lady off her feet. He didn't apologise though, infact he didn't even notice, he just kept running. He checked his watch and ran up the stairs, The place was packed - well, it was an airport but it really was crammed. He didn't know if he'd even be able to find Jackson amongst all these excited holidaygoers. No. He couldn't thnk like that. He needed to find Jackson. Needed to tell him that he loved him before Jackson dissapeared out of his life forever.

» »

One month earlier.

Aaron sat back in his chair, open-mouthed. He waited for Jackson to start laughing and tell him it was all a joke but judging by the look on his face, that wasn't about to happen. Aaron got up and paced the living room floor of their flat, trying to think of something to say. He stopped and faced his boyfriend.

"Portugal? Why would you want to-"

"I thought you'd like the idea. I thought you'd want to." Jackson interrupted.

"You thought I'd want to move to Portugal? Jackson.. We've only been living in this flat together for five minutes!"

Jackson was annoyed. "We've been living together for a year! And we're always saying we want to travel which is why I thought you would-"

"Well, I wouldn't!" Aaron cut him off sharply.

He knew he was being harsh. He HAD been the one who suggested they go travelling but he meant a few weeks in Wales or something - not bloody Portugal. And he had every intention of coming home to their lovely flat but oh no, Jackson had wanted to move! Move away from England. Away from Paddy. And he thought Aaron would "like the idea"? Aaron shook his head.

The matter was dropped immediately and the boys discussed what to make for dinner. Jackson tried to put on a brave face but inside he was gutted. He'd been so sure Aaron would want to go but he'd just totally rejected the idea. Jackson's mind wandered. He and Aaron could be really happy in Portugal. He just had to make Aaron see sense.

That night, as they cuddled in bed together, Jackson asked "Would it be that scary?"

"Would what be?" Aaron knitted his brows together.

"Going away."

"Well," Aaron sighed "If it was nearby then no. But Portugal is just so far."

"I get it. You're scared."

Aaron was. But he was never going to admit it. "No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are. Moving would mean you couldn't run if something went wrong."

"Jackson-" Aaron stopped, because Jay was right. Well, partly. He'd also miss Paddy, and the only place that ever felt like home.

Jackson took the silence as a yes. He never wanted Aaron to feel scared. Never. He tightened his arm around his lover, pulling him closer into his chest. "I love you, Aaron."

Aaron shivered. They'd been together for a few years and living together for 13 months so he heard those words daily but they never failed to give him goosebumps. He knew Jackson wasn't just saying them. He meant them. "I love you too, Jay."

A week later, the subject came up again. Jackson just couldn't let it drop. More than anything, he wanted to travel. He wanted to live near the beach and see the world but he didn't want to do it without Aaron. He didn't want to do anything without Aaron anymore. They'd been sat watching TV when Jackson had mentioned it.

"God Jackson, would you just stop." Aaron snapped.

"What, stop having goals? Aaron, you might want to stay around here for the rest of your life but I don't!"

The reality of what Jackson said hit Aaron like a ton of bricks. Jackson was willing to go no matter what. And he was powerless to stop him. Aaron shuddered. Jackson would go, find some Cristiano Ronaldo look-a-like and forget about him. After all, why should Jackson have to settle for Aaron? Aaron stood up, grabbed his jacket and told Jackson he was going out. Jackson didn't argue, just put his feet up and returned to the programme.

Aaron ended up at Paddy's. He didn't tell him what had happened, just that he needed some space. Infact, he'd stayed the night. He checked his phone countless times but there was nothing from Jackson. Surely Jackson should be wondering why he hasn't come home? He hardly slept a wink.

When Aaron finally went home the next afternoon, Jackson was sitting at the table. Aaron approached it quietly and sat in the chair opposite the builder.

"Why aren't you at work?" He asked to break the silence.

"Where were you?" Jackson avoided the question to ask his own.

"I crashed at Paddy's, Not that you care, you didn't call."

"You're not a child, Aaron, I knew you'd be fine. Besides, I thought you might need a break."

"From you?" Aaron gulped.

Jackson laughed lightly. "It's me that needs the break from you," then seeing Aaron's expression, he added "not that I want one."

Aaron smiled thinly and got up to make them a cup of tea. He wasn't sure where the conversation was going. He was almost scared to find out. Carrying the cups back to the table, he took his seat and stared at his boyfriend, who seemed a million miles away.

"I want to go, Aaron. As much as I love you, I want to do this. I understand that you don't want to come but.."

"But you're going anyway." Aaron finished for him.

"I spoke to my aunt, she owns a villa out there, said I can stay there for a while."

Aaron wasn't sure how he should be feeling. He longed to hug Jackson and tell him he would come with him but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Instead he stood up and scowled.

"Go then! It's not like I care.."

That had started the arguement. Over an hour later, they were still shouting at eachother. Neither of them had wanted to fight, they never usually fought. Eventually, Jackson dropped onto the sofa and ran his hands through his cropped hair. He'd had enough. But Aaron kept going. He'd always had a bad temper. Running into their room, he flung some clothes into a bag and told Jackson he was going. Jackson looked up to see him walking towards the door. Whoa, he'd never expected it to get this bad. He didn't try to make Aaron stay, he knew it would be no use.

Two weeks later, things still weren't well. Aaron had gone back to Paddy's, although him and Jackson had sat up talking on the phone most of every night. Aaron kind of wanted to go home but he still wasn't sure if Jackson wanted him to. Jay was chirpy on the phone, his voice not giving away his real feelings. That he was missing Aaron to death. He hated being in the flat by himself. It felt so lonely.

Aaron was coming out of the shop when he ran into Hazel. After she and Jackson had moved to Emmerdale, she had gotten a teaching job at the college and decided to stay. After Natasha had been revealed as Mark's murderer, the Wyldes had been forced to leave Home Farm and Declan had moved in so Hazel bought his old house. The one beside the garage that Jackson has spent so long doing up all those years ago.

"Ey Aaron, you should be 'round there helping the poor lad pack!" She called.

"What?"

"Jackson. Going today. He didn't ask me to go with him, mind. Not that I've have minded, being on a beach with a hot waiter named-"

"What?" Aaron cut her off. "What are you talking about? Going where?"

"Portugal.. Didn't you know?"

From the way Aaron took off, Hazel assumed he didn't. Aaron ran back to Smithy. He'd been speaking to Jackson just the night before, all had been fine between them. They'd even said they missed eachother. Aaron had been thinking about going back to him. But now, this? Jackson couldn't be leaving. He had to stop him. He ran into Smithy and grabbed his phone, dialling the all too familiar number.

Jackson picked up and Aaron was already demanding to know what was going on.

"Aaron, just shut up and listen to me!" Jackson had to shout to be hear over the mechanic's ramblings. "I got you a ticket. Flight's at 5. If you want to come then that's awesome but if you don't, I understand. Look, I've gotta go." And that was it. He hung up. Aaron stared at the phone.

He knew straight away. He yelled on Paddy who came running in rom the surgery. Aaron explained everything whilst running up the stairs and throwing everything into a bag. Poor Paddy just stood in the doorway not knowing what was going on. Once it dawned though, Paddy was pushing him out the door and bundling him into the car.

They'd hugged so tightly at the entrance. Paddy hadn't been able to stop the tears from rolling down his face. Neither had Aaron. He promised to call, told him to say goodbye to Adam and, with one final hug, ran into the airport.

» »

He ran around, not really having any idea where he was heading, trying to phone Jackson the whole time. Finally, just as he was losing hope, he saw him. Leaning by the wall with his arms folded. Aaron ran over to him, aware that people were looking at him strangely. Jackson had saw him. His eyes had lit up. His face broke out into a huge smile. The two men embraced. Aaron didn't care that he was in the middle of a crowded airport, he kissed Jackson like his life depended on it. Eventually, they broke apart and Jakson was the first to speak.

"Thank you for coming with me.."

"You knew I would. Paddy nearly killed us trying to get here but.." _Oh my God. Cain._ "Shit! Work!"

"Aaron, calm down. You can call Cain, can't you? Tell him you're taking a holiday."

Aron looked at him and rose his eyebrows.

"We're only going for two weeks, Aaron. I knew you didn't want to live there so I wasn't going to without you."

Aaron smiled and pulled Jackson closer as they checked in. They rattled around for a bit until their flight was called. Stepping into the queue of travllers waiting to get on the plane, Aaron gripped Jay's hand tightly. He didn't know if their relationship was going to last forever but he was sure of one thing, he was so in love with Jackson, he didn't feel scared anymore.

_Hollyoaks' John Paul & Craig 'sunset ending' inspired this story. Hope you liked it._

_Also, __**please review**__._


End file.
